When articles of footwear are worn for several hours, they are often uncomfortable to the wearer person due to the fact that they do not provide sufficient flexibility and breathability during walking or running activity. Some article of footwear, such as boots, are usually made of stiff construction materials and therefore they cause irritation to the foot of the wearer person. Also, many of these boots do not evacuate moisture and are not waterproof due to their construction and materials thereby causing the foot to sweat and becoming wet by the infiltration of water, mud, etc. and sometimes resulting in foot disease. Because boot uppers are usually constructed of stiff designs, and particularly their sole portion, they are not suitable for sports activities. Further many athletic shoes fail in providing suitable flexibility and breathability.
Generally, boots are not intended to be worn for running activity. Accordingly, their hard non-flexible sole does not provide sufficient flexibility in the toe portion and this stresses the foot when wearing boots. During a running activity the arch section of the foot of a wearer person tends to aggressively pivot on its toe section but the sole and the boot upper offers resistance against this foot movement.